Evil Dead: The Series 13: "The Little Hand That.."
by OmarSnake
Summary: What's Up With Ash's Hand, You May Ask...


"Evil Dead: The Series" Episode 13  
  
"The Little Hand That Could"  
  
By: OmarSnake  
  
Alright, children, settle down.  
  
Take your seats. It's time for a story.  
  
This story is called "The Little Hand That Could," and it's all about... yes, that's right, Damien, a hand.  
  
This hand was a special little fellow, which had once been attached to the big strong arm of a big strong man named Ash.  
  
But one day, the hand decided it didn't want to do what Ash wanted it to do anymore. It wanted to do what IT wanted to do instead.  
  
And what it wanted to do was to beat Ash repeatedly, poke him in the eyes, and pick up things to hit him with.  
  
Ash was verrry angry, and do you know what he did?  
  
He took a chainsaw and he cut the hand off from his own arm!  
  
Boy, I bet that hurt, huh?  
  
But that's just what he did, he cut the hand off right at the wrist.  
  
And the little Hand was happy, happy to finally be free from Ash's arm.  
  
And it scurried and danced, and kept trying to find things to hit Ash with, because it was still mad at him for all the things he'd made it do over the years, especially when Ash was in his mid-teens.  
  
Ash didn't want to be hit by the Hand any more, and he fought it. Now, that wasn't very nice, because Ash was lots and lots bigger than the poor little Hand. You'd think Ash would have had a big advantage, since he also had the chainsaw, but you know what? That Little Hand was so spunky and so determined to beat up its former master that it kept fighting, and fighting, and fighting.  
  
And finally, it used a big sharp dagger to stab a friend of Ash's. And it would have stabbed Ash, too, but he was sucked into a biiiiiig vortex and taken to a far-away land.  
  
So the Hand stayed there at the cabin, waiting and waiting and waiting.  
  
It waited for Ash to come back, so it could keep beating him up.  
  
But he didn't come back, so the Little Hand waited there a long time.  
  
Mean men came, to clean up the cabin where Ash and his hand had had their falling-out. They looked for anything strange and magical, to take with them for their master, an evil man named Mr. Szabo.  
  
Remember that name, children, it'll come up again later.  
  
Now, the Little Hand, being both strange AND magical, was something they would have been happy to find, but the hand had what we call a Keen Self- Preservation Instinct.  
  
Do you know what that means, boys and girls?  
  
It means the Little Hand knew that if the mean men caught it, they would take it away and they might even perform strange experiments on it.  
  
When the men came to the cabin, they didn't find the Little Hand. You know why? Because the Little Hand didn't want to be found, that's why. It hid from them, and because it was so small and so clever, they never found it, and they went home without finding the strange and magical things they were sent to find, and Mr. Szabo was NOT happy about that.  
  
For a whole year, the Little Hand lived there in the basement of the cabin, sneaking out occasionally to kill woodland animals for the fun of it, and scared off any visitors who came to the cabin.  
  
No, Nickie, the Little Hand didn't need food. It didn't even have a mouth. And it didn't rot and turn into a skeleton hand because it was filled with magical power.  
  
One day, there was a biiiig storm, and two visitors came to the cabin, a boy and a girl. They went into the basement of the cabin, which is where the Little Hand lived.  
  
The Little Hand didn't like people intruding on its home, so it chased them out of the cabin and into the woods, where dark things lurk. By the time the sun rose again, the boy was dead and the girl was crazy. I could tell you more about that, but we'll save that for another storytime, okay?  
  
Anyhow, a man named Fisk came to the cabin after that, and he found the Little Hand.  
  
Fisk worked for Mr. Szabo, and he caught the Little Hand and took it to New York, where Mr. Szabo lived in a great big building.  
  
And they locked that poor little hand in a small cage, like you'd put a hamster in. And the Little Hand didn't want to be there. Oh, no, it wanted to be back at the cabin, because it figured that some day, Ash would have to return, because bad men always return to the scene of the crime, and Ash had been so mean to the poor Little Hand that it was practically criminal.  
  
At least, that's what the Little Hand figured.  
  
But Ash, who had returned from his trip to the far-away land, had no intentions of EVER returning to that cabin. He didn't like it there, and he didn't want to go back. And it would be a long, long time before he ever did go back to that place. If the Little Hand had known this, it would have changed its plans and started looking for Ash instead of waiting for him. But it didn't know this, and so it was very angry at being locked in a cage and kept away from the cabin.  
  
The cage the Little Hand was kept in was in a dusty corner of a secret research laboratory several floors below the basement of the GlobeCo Building, which is what they called the building where Mr. Szabo lived.  
  
The scientists would examine the Little Hand, and sometimes they would bring in other smart people. They wanted to figure out how the Little Hand had become magical, because if they could figure that out, they might be able to use the magic to take over the rest of Ash. And Mr. Szabo wanted to be able to control Ash, which was something all the men and women who worked for him couldn't do, no matter how hard they tried.  
  
Now, you might think that the Little Hand would work WITH Mr. Szabo's scientists, since they also didn't like Ash. But if you thought that, you'd be wrong.  
  
Do you know why?  
  
Anyone?  
  
The reason the Little Hand didn't want to help Mr. Szabo is this: the Little Hand wanted to beat Ash by itself. It wanted to poke his eyes out, and smash his head into a wall, and beat him and beat him.  
  
And besides, it didn't like Mr. Szabo, and it didn't want to help him in any way. Because the Little Hand knew what Mr. Szabo planned to do if he could control Ash, and the Little Hand didn't like that. And another thing, Mr. Szabo had told his scientists to keep the Little Hand locked up and never let it out. It missed frolicing in the woods and chasing squirrels and mutilating them in horrible, horrible ways.  
  
A few times over the years, the Little Hand tried to escape. It wasn't easy... the GlobeCo Building had a lot of mean men called Security Guards who were there to make sure no one could break in, and no one --- or no thing--- could break out.  
  
One time, while a mean scientist was scraping it for what they call 'cell samples', the Little Hand grabbed the man's scalpel and stabbed him to death with it. Then, the Hand made a break for the elevators, and it almost got to freedom before it got captured and put back in its cage. Another time, it used an incense stick to blind a mean old woman who was trying to cast a magic spell on it. And yet another time... well, I won't get into all those, children, because there were so many times it tried to escape.  
  
But it seemed like the Little Hand would NEVER get to leave the GlobeCo Building.  
  
The Hand NEVER stopped trying, though. Any time it could, it would murder someone and try to run away, but it would always get caught.  
  
Until the one day it came up with a new idea.  
  
Remember how I told you that the hand was very bright and clever?  
  
Well, one day, an absent-minded scientist forgot to lock the Little Hand's cage.  
  
He only forgot for a minute, then he turned around to lock it.  
  
But that minute was all the Little Hand needed.  
  
It used the little hamster wheel that was in its cage to get up speed, and it jumped from the cage and grabbed the absent-minded scientist on the face.  
  
The scientist ran around the lab screaming, but no one could hear him, because the Little Hand was covering his mouth. He knocked over a lot of really expensive tools. It was a very funny scene, boys and girls, especially when the scientist started to turn all kinds of colors because he couldn't breathe. Then he fell down and hit his head on a table, which knocked him out.  
  
It was really really late at night, so there weren't any other people in the secret laboratory.  
  
So no one heard as the hand tied the scientist up and started to cut him into little pieces with a hacksaw. It wasn't easy for the Little Hand, because the saw wasn't very sharp and because once it started sawing, the scientist woke up and tried to escape. But the Little Hand had been very careful about tying up the scientist so he couldn't escape and so his screams for help would be muffled by duct tape. It took a long time to cut the big man up, but the Little Hand was very patient.  
  
When the other scientists arrived in the morning, they found the parts of the absent-minded scientist, and they saw that the Little Hand was back in its cage, pretending like nothing had happened.  
  
So they gathered the parts and sent them to the incinerator, which is a big room with a really hot fire in it, where evidence is destroyed.  
  
They didn't know why the Little Hand had not tried to escape, so one of the scientists got curious.  
  
He went over and poked it, and the Little Hand fell over.  
  
Do you know why?  
  
That's right, Sadie. It fell over because it wasn't the Little Hand after all!  
  
It was one of the hands of the absent-minded scientist, which the Little Hand had cut off and carried into the cage to fool the other scientists.  
  
And the real Little Hand hid with the parts that they scooped up and took to burn.  
  
Boy howdy, the man who ran the incinerator sure was surprised when one of the body parts grabbed him when he was trying to throw it into the flames!  
  
And it threw HIM into the flames, and then ran into a bathroom and crawled down a toilet, and eventually it got into the sewers. Icky, huh?  
  
But at least the Little Hand was free, and it could now go out and find Ash, and get its revenge on him. And that was all that mattered to the Little Hand. As it made its way through the sewers, pausing only to torment a few rats and one baby alligator, it thought about what it would do to Ash and how it would make him hurt.  
  
And if it had a mouth, the Little Hand would have laughed, and laughed, and laughed. 


End file.
